


Come On Y'all, It's Christmas TIme

by EllieNovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieNovak/pseuds/EllieNovak
Summary: Reader is bored and lonely on Christmas night. Hopefully, Crowley is there to cheer them up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after Christmas, sorry my friends. But still, enjoy!

Nobody should be alone on Christmas night. Especially not because of a snow storm outside that had obliged your family to inform you that they couldn’t make it to your house. You knew that it was for their safety, since the wind and the snow were making the roads pretty hard to tame. But still, you were a bit sad about it, since you really enjoyed Christmas. You liked the magic in the air, the smell of endless food and you liked unwrapping presents. But the thing you liked the most was the presence of your family. You saw time rarely, since you were often on the road for your job. Job that consisted to hunt and kill monsters. Yes, you were a hunter. You still had a house and a family, but you were often gone to do your job and save people. Except on Christmas. You were always there to celebrate the holidays with your parents and your siblings, sometimes even your uncles and aunts. You loved them all and you had a pretty good relation with most of them, except with one of your uncle, but nothing too bad and nothing that could tear apart the family.

You had prepared food for everyone, proudly decorate all of your house and even lit up some candles that smelt like gingerbread cookies. But sadly, you wouldn’t be able to enjoy it with your family. So you were sitting on your couch, a cup of cold hot cholate in your hands, starring at the television, where a fire was dancing on the screen. It was one of those channels were they were filming a fire in a fireplace 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. You were wrapped up in a blanket, in pajamas, and it was definitely the worst Christmas ever.

You were just considering the idea to go to bed when you heard a voice behind you.

‘’Well, this looks like a boring Christmas.’’ The British accented voice said.

You turned your head to see Crowley was standing next to your couch. You gave a small smile to him and he smiled back.

‘’Hello, darling.’’ He added.

Crowley wasn’t on your bad side like most of the hunters you knew, especially the Winchesters one. No actually, he had helped you on hunts multiple times, with all the contacts he had. And you, on the other end, you had got rid of a few rebellious demons for him. But your relation with him wasn’t always for work; he was your friend, and it wasn’t rare for him to pop into your house with a bottle of whiskey, then spend the night with you, telling you stories about Hell, and you telling him stories about your hunter life. You kinda liked him, even though he was a demon, he was a really gentleman with you.

‘’Hello, Crowley.’’ You sighed, smiling sadly.

‘’You look… horrible.’’ The demon said.

You glared at him and threw a pillow resting on the couch at him, but Crowley just dodged the lame attack and chuckled.

‘’Yeah, shut up…’’ You muttered, placing down you cold hot chocolate mug on the floor and throwing the blanket above you head, letting out a loud and rally annoyed sigh.

Crowley just laughed a bit as he sat down next to you on the couch.

‘’I thought your family was supposed to come?’’ The King of Hell asked.

‘’Have you looked outside? It would be dangerous for them to drive here… So here I am, alone on Christmas night.’’ You muttered from under the blanket.

‘’Not anymore dear, I’m here now.’’ Crowley said, gently petting your head through the blanket.

‘’Don’t you have other things to do?’’ You grumbled.

‘’Actually, no, I’m here to spend some time with you… But I can always leave.’’ The demon replied with a grin you couldn’t see.

‘’NO!’’ You shouted, removing the blanket from your head, pleading Crowley to stay with you with your eyes, ‘’Please, don’t leave me alone…’’

‘’My, my, I like hearing you beg me… You should do that more often.’’ The King of Hell said with a seductive voice.

You groaned and playfully hit his arm, causing him to chuckle before wrapping his arm around you. You grumbled a bit, but leaned onto his chest.

‘’Thank you… For coming here to at least say ‘Hello’…’’ You said, closing your eyes.

‘’Oh, I am not just here to say ‘Hello’,’’ Crowley said, gently pushing you away to be able to get up, ‘’Get dressed, I’m taking you out of here.’’

‘’W-What..?’’ You muttered, confused.

‘’Did I stutter?’’ The demon replied, ‘’Now come on, hurry up!’’

You sighed and shook you head, looking down.

‘’Crowley, I have enough food here to feed an army, I have no need to go out. Plus, I’m already wearing my pajamas, do you expect me to dress up nicely and put some make-up on to go out there in the snow?’’ You muttered.

‘’Yes, I do. I promise you we’re going to have fun.’’ Crowley said, pretty confident of himself. 

‘’And if I don’t want to?’’ You groaned, crossing your arms on your chest.

‘’Oh, I can snap the two of us in the middle of a crowd, with you in your pajamas and looking like you just fought a war.’’ The King of Hell threated as he raised his hand, ready to snap his fingers.

You gasped and jumped from the couch to stop Crowley.

‘’Okay, okay, I’ll do as you please… Just don’t let the world see me like this.’’ You obliged.

Crowley smirked.

‘’Good (Y/N).’’ The demon teased.

‘’Ugh, shut up.’’ You groaned before walking to your room to change yourself.

Around ten minutes later, you were wearing something pretty and you had put on some make-up. You got out of your room, sighing, still not thrilled about Crowley’s idea.

‘’There, happy?’’ You asked once you arrived back into the living room.

Crowley smiled as he saw you.

‘’Now we’re talking! That’s the (Y/N) I know; gorgeous, confident and ready to kick asses. There’s only one thing missing; a smile.’’ The demon smirked.

Instead of one of your pretty and natural smile, you gave Crowley a bitchy and sarcastic one.The King of Hell grinned.

‘’Better than nothing,’’ He replied to your smile before giving you yourcoat, then once you had thrown it on your shoulder, he offered you his arm, ‘’Milady…’’

You rolled your eyes but took his arm, and before you could add anything, you were gone from the warmth of your house. You were now outside, on a small road that was going through a park, surrounded by snow. There were a few spotlight lighting up the way, but nothing too bright. There was no wind, and even though it was snowing, it was pretty enjoyable; the snow was falling slowly, on your hair and your coat, and it even managed to make you smile, for real this time.

‘’There is that smile I was looking for…’’ You heard Crowley say, and you turned to look at him and see him smile a bit.

‘’It’s beautiful.’’ You said.

‘’You’re welcome then.’’ The demon replied with a small smile, before he started walking slowly.

You followed, still holding his arm. You and him walked for almost an hour before you made him known that you started to be hungry. With that being said, he snapped his fingers and you were back to your house.

‘’Wait, I thought you said you were taking me out?’’ You asked, confused.

‘’I did. I just wanted you to get out of your house a bit, take in some fresh air. But like you said, you have enough food to feed an army, so why not eat here?’’ Crowley replied.

‘’So why did you asked me to dress up nicely?’’

‘’Because, it’s Christmas.’’

You raised your eyebrow as you removed your coat.

‘’Oh really? It’s not because you think I look better in a dress than in pajamas?’’ You asked with a grin.

‘’Dear me, no. (Y/N), never dress up for a man, dress up for yourself. I know you, darling, I know you like being dressed nicely for no reason. I was quite deceived of you when I saw you on that couch. You looked like a train as just hit you.’’ Crowley said.

‘’What do you want, I was sad and wasn’t feeling like I should wear a dress.’’ You muttered as you walked to the kitchen and lazily sat at the table.

‘’Well, now you don’t have any reasons to be sad. You have someone to spend Christmas with,’’ Crowley grinned as he went to open your fridge, ‘’Now, let’s see what kind of meal you were going to serve for your Christmas dinner…’’

Smiling a bit, you looked at him prepare you a plate of various food you had cooked or bought. He also made a plate for himself and you both ate happily, talking and laughing, drinking a glass of wine as well. After, you moved to the living room and sat on the couch to eat a piece of cake, the fire still playing on the TV. You finished the night on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, a cup of hot chocolate in your hands (and this time the liquid wasn’t cold like earlier), half cuddling with Crowley and pretty happy of your night. You were glad the Demon had left Hell to come and spend Christmas with you, and even though your family couldn’t have make it to your house, you were happy that the King of Hell had.   
‘’Thank you Crowley… For spending Christmas with me.’’ You said, looking up at him with a small and tired smile.

‘’That’s the least I could do for my friend.’’ The Demon replied, looking down at you.

You gently kissed his cheek before resting your head on his chest. You didn’t see the smile on Crowley’s face, but you felt his hand around your waist and the kiss he gave you on your forehead. It didn’t want further because not a minute later, you were fast asleep in his arms. Crowley didn’t complain; he took you in his arms and went to tuck you in bed. Then he kissed your forehead again before letting out a small sigh.

‘’Good night, my love’’ he said, gently moving a lock of your hair behind your ear, ‘’Sleep well.’’

With that being said, he disappeared in thin air, leaving you smiling in your sleep.


End file.
